narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyatsu Musei
| homecountry = File:70px-Land of Water Symbol.svg.png | affiliation = File:Sound Village_Logo.svg.png | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = Test Subject, Assassin | team = | previous team = | partner = N/A | previous partner = (Affiliated) | family = Unnamed Mother (Deceased, drowned) Unnamed Father (Deceased, drowned) | rank = | classification = S | reg = 443572 | academy = N/A | chunin = 15 | jonin = 17 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = Ameonna (Rain Woman, 雨女) }} Kyatsu Musei (無声悲鳴, Unheard Cry) is the current and second of , the Village Hidden in the . Re-establishing the roots of the village and giving it a proper foundation, Kyatsu seeks to forge a long lasting Village that will one day be able to outshine even the Greater Nations. Having formed a strong basis for the newly reborn Land, Kyatsu has formed ties with the neighboring villages, strengthening the support for his cause. While enmity is still held towards the , revealing that past actions are ever flowing in the current of the present. Born in , Kyatsu's birth was that of a miracle, a miscarriage averted. While the life in Kyatsu was evident in the years to come, it was shrouded by a mist of deception. His parents were agents from , seeking to raise their newborn to be a weapon against the nation. Teaching the young Kyatsu to be little else then an instrument for their lord, it dealt harshly against his mentality. While the training paid off, and the seed of the traitors was strong because of their actions; it would be their undoing. Kyatsu's power turned against them on the bidding of their own Kage, using his new found abilities to lay waste to them. Retrieved by Otogakure, Kyatsu's role was to be an assassin for the Sound Head, dealing with traitors; as well as kidnapping upcoming prospects that could be of use to the ex-Sannin. Kyatsu served loyally, using his talents to display his worth, all the while proving his life was of value. When death befell their leader, Kyatsu became the contingency plan for Otogakure. Rising from the ashes, he and the other survivors began to re-establish the village. No longer dictated by self-centered views of the previous head, the reborn Hidden Village was no something far greater then it was before. A fallen star, slowly rising back to it's rightful place. Kyatsu at the head, he now gives his entire being into solidifying the presence of his nation, so that all will hear the victorious songs and tell of the true power behind name: "Village Hidden in Sound". Appearance Kyatsu, brimming with energy, youthful and abounding with life. Smiling his brightest for the public, he is ever the image of a star amidst the people of Otogakure. Standing tall at an even height of five-foot-eleven. Toned and lithe, the young Kyatsu is brimming with power under the dark robes he wears in the day to day. Physically fit in due part to continual training and practice, particularly his arms in which carry the teary blue sitar in battle. While his stature and body may be fit, it is common for one to see Kyatsu slightly stooped over. His back hunched from the years he has spent carrying Ameonna. While not incredibly appealing to those around him, Kyatsu does his best stay upright, taut with his chest puffed out in order to not elude others to his bad habits. While this does not always work, and gives others an impression that he is trying to hard to fit in. With his arms tucked firmly to his sides; placed in his pockets Kyatsu walks with a short and aloof gait. Bright golden hair cropped at the sides, Kyatsu bares a distinct resemblance to a majority of punk rock stars playing around the Lands. Giving an air of rebellion, Kyatsu keeps the top flared in faux-hawk. Shaved neatly at the sides so that he doesn't get any hair upon his ears or cheeks. With intense, piercing sea green eyes he stares into the future. Usually sporting his signature kage robes, distinct for it's bleak coloration of black and silver. Plainly adorned, it features a single zipper going directly down the center from top to bottom. Giving the robe a means to part, or to tighten in order to keep one out of the rain. Two silver pull strings dangle at either side of the front of the hooded-robe. A loose chain forming a semi-circle hangs inbetween the two pull strings. Silver trimmed boots, imbued with buoyant materials in order to give Kyatsu increased control over his water walking abilities. Black gloves worn over his hands, held snug. While the material is not as symbolic or dignitary as the other Kages might dress in, it is water-resistant and prevents any moisture from soaking in. Underneath the robes, Kyatsu adorns himself with flexible fish-net and solid black leather-esque pants. Kyatsu commonly permits the hood over his head as to keep unwanted light out of his eyes. The Sitar tied across his back for ease of access through the use of loose chains. Having many pockets, it allows Kyatsu the ability to carry multiple items with ease. Commonly tying wires around his hands and arms, unwinding them for quick time attacks, or when implementing strategic offensives. Though these are hidden under the sleeves of the robes themselves. nextchar11.jpg nextchar10.jpg nextchar12.jpg demyx3.jpg demyx.jpg Personality Background Drowning Spirit, Born into Death Taken in, Oto Ascension Call to the Deep Head Removed, Another Grows Back Present Date, Synopsis Natural Skills Musical Talent Intelligence Emotional Manipulation Abilities Chakra Shaping Mastery Kyatsu has developed renowned fame within the Shinobi Realm, techniques that have allowed him to shape his chakra in such a way that it can take life and form, shaped from his imagination, given life through his heart. In tuned with his own energies, the chakra becoming an extension of his will, Kyatsu shapes the yin and yang chakra of the world, and in himself to fit his desires. The extension of his ability is limited by nothing but his own designs, allowing him to create a plethora of abilities and techniques. Gaining the moniker, the Three Virtues for his ability to give form to his body, spirit, and mind. A master manipulator of ratios, and the form of that the flowing power of life. *'Mystery of Balance: Flow Like Water': *'Mystery of Balance: Expand As Air': *'Mystery of Balance: Consume Like Fire': *'Mystery of Balance: Stand As Earth': *'Mystery of Balance: Verse of The Heavenly Aspects: Crescendo': Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Summoning Technique: Jiangshi Summoning Technique: Snakes Summoning Technique: Tuned Golems Summoning Technique: Sound Five Forbidden Summoning Technique: Shesha Genjutsu *'Heavenly Illusion of the Samsara: Ultimate Symphony: Celestial Dreamland': *'Boundary Genjutsu': *'Space-Time Genjutsu': *'Tulpa Genjutsu': *'Memory Genjutsu': *'Word Genjutsu': *'Sensory Genjutsu': :*'Auditory': :*'Ocular': :*'Scent': :*'Touch': :*'Taste': *'Generic Genjutsu': *'Hypnosis': *'Mental Defenses': :*'The Wall': :*'The Trap': *'Paralysis': Equipment Ameonna Releationships Otogakure Quotes Trivia and Behind the Scenes Titles Category:Otogakure Category:Sound Ninja Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Assassin Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Kage